Rise of the Moderns/Grand Campaign
=Campaigns= *All factions are included, but only 9 are available. The start year is 1815. *Rare resource generate income for Europeans. *Key ports and strategic sites have a supply centre and a transport requisition card. *An army is given for special "continental zones" under you control. *Allied victory is not possible - you can only obtain a strategic victory. Playable factions Events There are 3 things you can do once a nation is defeated: *Establish protectorate: Protectorate treaties last until the next age, at which the nation is immediately released and becomes independent again as an ally on your side (note however that alliances can be broken at any time). A Protectorate is unable to conduct its own diplomacy, its diplomatic stances will be in line with yours. So if you declare war on the Maya, all of your protectorates will immediately be at war with the Maya. *Occupy indefinitely: the nation becomes a vassal state under your permanent control. *Annex. The nation is destroyed, and its territories are joined to yours. Annexation and Occupation have potential costs. If you annex a nation, any existing nations that are allied to it will immediately enter war against you. Occupation and Protectorates will avoid a war with a nation's allies, but if they were not allied with you, they will refuse to deal with you until the occupation of said territory ends. Imperial Era *Belgian Revolution: siding with either the Dutch or the Belgians results in different results: siding with the Belgians allows for better relations with France, but results in the League refusing alliances with you. Siding with the Dutch allows alliances with the League, but prevents France from allying with you. *Russian Revolution: Continuous rebellion continues in Russian territories in Eurasia. Should you not control all Eurasia by the end of the Industrial Era, unrest will spread to your core territories in Europe! *Brazilian Revolution: Portugal as well as Macao, Angola and Mozambique join the League of Nations if the Brazilian Revolution takes place, ie Portugal has a fort level of 3 or less by the 1830s (roughly around turn 3 or 4). Industrial Era *Civil War: **America will have a choice of abolishing slavery. To abolish slavery will result in the Civil War, yet if America continues to implement slavery, it will suffer reduced diplomatic ties with other Western nations - these nations will eventually violate the Monroe Doctrine and subsequently begin plotting for a conquest of America. **Various European nations are now pressuring Congress to accept emancipation of all slaves on pain of diminished relations with us, yet if we go forward with this, there is a possibility that we may have a revolution on our hands. As presedient, what will you choose to do? Choices: Emancipate now // Emancipate later. *India: Britain and Portugal have land in India, but most of India is already in pieces, with the Maratha Indians controlling Maharashtra. *Boer War - how England completes this will affect its relations with other Western nations. **Further expansion by the UK into Southern Africa will trigger rebellions in Cape Colony if the UK chose not to side with the Confederacy during the American Civil War. Zulu warriors can be relied upon, but actions taken by the British during the scenario will dictate if the Zulus will then take advantage. Bonus events *Great Game - British players annexing Afghanistan are advised to decide on whether to release Afghanistan as a buffer state or to hold on to it, this will cost 200 tribute and will reassign Afghanistan to the League and Tibet to the Chinese, failing which the Russians will declare war and refuse alliances until you leave Eurasia. Historically, the British would pay the 200 tribute. *1848 Revolutions: the 1848 Revolutions result in instability in Russia, and also create Political Dissidents for most European nations. Support for Democracy, censure for Absolutism. If your governments were already fixed before then, you get either a Great Thinker card if Democratic, or Cultural Domination if you are Absolutist. *Potato famine: reduces the fort level of both halves of Ireland. The consequences are that USA and Peru obtain migration - USA gets Eureka, Peru gets Mercenaries but UK must decide whether to help out or not. Helping out retains the fort level, refusal creates a food boom card and also increases militancy in Ireland. *Periodic table: creates a Science Eureka card for Russia *Suez canal: a project that any faction can invest in. If complete, Suez ensures that all investors will get 3 Transport Req cards. The Suez project requires 1,000 tribute to complete, with France, Austria and the Ottomans as the main sponsors. Each side will donate up to 50% of their tribute to the canal, unless you seek to buy the entire canal outright. *Panama canal: a project that any faction can invest in. If complete, Panama ensures that all investors will get 3 Transport Req cards and 2 Cultural Dominance cards. The Panama project requires 1500 tribute to complete. France and the UK are the main sponsors. *Gold Rush: 2 Pop Boom and 2 Wealth Boom cards for USA for two instances, +2 fortification levels to all West Coast terrritories for USA, occurs only if Mexico is curbed. The first Pop Boom also occurs only if Mexico was curbed. *Taiping rebellion: (if you are playing as a Christian faction, there will be rebellions in China over time. You can choose to help - decreases relations with Qing - or stay out - makes you less popular at home) *Depression: no tribute for 2 turns. Depression hits each time a faction has no tribute, or another hits the 1,000 tribute mark. *The Chinese diaspora - allow migration for a merchant corp card, block for a stability boost in your colonies. Triggers with Suez canal decision made during Depression, and if Gold Rush took place. *Olympics in France: can choose either to participate or stay out. Participation creates a Propaganda card, refusing creates 50 tribute instead. *Japan decision trees: **Perry expedition: the Americans demand trade. Open up Japan, America, Russia, France and Britain gain 2 Dissident cards each, you gain 1 Mercenary and 1 Wealth Boom card, but your capital gets razed. Refusal results in war with Russia and the USA. **Boshin War: results from accepting the Perry expedition. Either side with the Shogun, and Kyushu becomes a League of Nations territory - they will declare war on you. Siding with the Emperor results in Hokkaido becoming a French territory, and the French declare war on you. The Boshin War ends if you invade Hokkaido, and seize control, the war with France will then end. Great War The culmination of the Grand Campaign is the Great War, where factions not allied with you will band together as allies and simultaneously declare war on you, and diplomacy cannot be engaged in any further. The war will continue until only you and your allies are still alive. The Great War will break out whenever any faction completes its strategic objectives or the following takes place: *The Mechanisation Era has been reached *France and Austria have the same number of territories *France does not control Alsace-Lorraine If you complete all your strategic objectives first, and by doing so you win the campaign, you can choose whether to continue. In which case, the Great War will break out out if you choose to do so. Winning conditions If you can maintain yourself has having the greatest total territorial strength at the beginning of the Industrial and Mechanisation eras amongst the other competing powers (see above), you will instantly win the game especially if you have done the following: *Expel foreigners and reunite your nation (Siam, Japan, Germans, Italians, Maya) *Control of a single continent, with 2,000 tribute (United States of America, Great Britain, Ottoman Empire, Russia). Defeat conditions: Bankruptcy One problem which you will face is bankruptcy. If you have less than 10 tribute at the beginning of either the Industrial or Mechanisation Eras, you will be declared "bankrupt" and will lose the game. NPC factions which become bankrupt will usually be more willing to become vassals of whichever nation makes an offer to them. If an AI-controlled faction goes bankrupt, it undergoes regime change. The only noticeable effect will be that the leader name will change, and possibly the name of the faction will change too. Supply Supply centres are located in a variety of important areas: these areas are usually mountainous regions, such as the Alps, the Urals, Sichuan Plateau, or Victoria. These are historically significant sites. There are a total of 6 bonus armies that can be obtained from conquering whole continents. They are: *ASIA: Western Asia, China, Southeast Asia, Eurasia - 1 army *NORTH AMERICA: North America, Central America and Caribbean - 1 army *SOUTH AMERICA: Latin America, Pacific - 1 army *AFRICA: North Africa, Sahelia, Southern Africa - 1 army *EUROPE: Northern Europe, Western Europe, Central Europe, Mediterranean - 1 army Tribute Different factions obtain tribute in different ways. Satellite nations Any faction can be occupied, whereby you are able to control their armies and fortify their regions, but will have no access to their rare resources or colonies. Satellite nations can be created in the due course of conflict once you conquer an enemy capital: that enemy will immediately be rendered a vassal state under your control, with its fortification levels intact, if you choose to do so. Equally, a satellite state can be created by offering a single payment of tribute to your chosen target. Once done, the vassal state will produce "interest" for you off the amount of tribute paid, that amount being 1% of the total paid to the vassal. You may not make a vassal out of any faction as long as you have 6 or fewer regions than it does; it will immediately refuse you. Note that if you lose three battles in a row, vassals larger than you will break away. The cost of creating vassals can be high: the cost structure is as follows: ::100 (u + 1(v))/w + 1 where u is the number of regions held by the targeted faction v the number of vassal states previously created, and w the number of factions allied with you. It follows that the more allies you control the easier it is to induct vassals into your sphere of influence, but they will also decrease your tribute. Asian factions (including Russia but excluding Japan) receive +1 tribute per each faction held as a satellite nation. Rare resources Each rare resource held produces +2 tribute, but for Western nations excluding Russia there is a +3 tribute bonus. Diplomacy If you are at war with any faction, your tribute score will suffer a -20 penalty. If it would reduce your tribute gain to negative, it is instantly set to 0. Custom units: A Wrong Turn Four units are available only through the CtW, and consist of the following: Conscripts *Native musketeers (this is based off the Muwaji from A Wrong Turn, and replaces musketeers for Polynesians and kwaZulu) *Vorwärts-Sturmbatallion *Rebels (based off Confederate units) Cavalry auxiliaries *Reich Totenkopf Hussars *Rebel cavalry (ranged cavalry based off CSA cavalry) Élite auxiliaries *CFNE veteran marines *Zealots (trainable by African patriots as a special rebel unit) If either France or Britain are eliminated during a World War, and both Germany and Austria remain, Austria will be occupied by Germany, which will then evolve into the German Reich. This new entity loses all its normal auxiliaries and instead trains VSB conscripts, CFNE veterans (which function as marines would) and Totenkopf hussars. These units have different abilities: the CFNE veterans have an ability similar to the Japanese sohei; the VSB generates happiness whenever created, and the Hussars are best mentioned as being fast-moving meat mincers. Unlike all auxiliaries, all auxiliary units trained by the Reich require no research. If Germany successfuly absorbs Austria and France, it sparks off the Jihadian revolution: a war between Iran and Turkey will break out, with Iran demolishing the Qajars and replacing it with a fundamentalist regime that will attack you to retake the whole Arab peninsula. If you are unable to stop them, however, it will result in the creation of the Jihadian caliphate, with zealots a trainable auxiliary unit replacing all your other units, and preventing your construction of national projects - if you choose to refuse, various parts of your empire will start rebelling and joining Iran instead to form the Jihadian caliphate. =Continents= (each is divided into 5 sets to produce a new army when that set is complete) :See the atlas here for more info. Category:CtW